


[podfic] off the beaten track

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Maps, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They're lost. They need to cuddle. What a drag."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] off the beaten track

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [off the beaten track](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16738) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon, sibling incest, snuggles

**Length:** 00:10:24  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_off%20the%20beaten%20track_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
